Nunca me abandones
by FromTheFuture
Summary: Alguien que entendiera. Alguien que no juzgara. Alguien que la aceptara. Alguien en quien confiar. Y allí estaba. Sólo pedía que ella nunca la abandonara. /(Thaliabeth para Lira). AU.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson y sus personajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan.

**Advertencias:** rated M. En este fic vais a encontrar temas como la depresión, el alcoholismo, el abuso (físico) a menores, bullying... También violencia explícita y lenguaje soez. Y, fuera del rating, es un Universo Alternativo con personajes OoC y (algunos) homosexuales.

**Pareja:** Thaliabeth.

**N/A:** Tenía que avisarlo, pero no pretendo que esto sea una historia depresiva, sino una de superación, esperanza y amor (aunque avanzará muy lentamente). Intentaré actualizar con regularidad, lo prometo.

Dedicado a _Lira Prunus Grace_ por su cumpleaños. ¡Felices diecisiete!

* * *

_Nunca me abandones_

_por FromTheFuture_

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Running over the same old ground,_

_what have we found?_

_Same old fears..._

_Wish you were here_

-Wish you were here, Pink Floyd

Una punzada de dolor, cortante y afilada, la atravesó a la vez que veía su sangre deslizarse por su antebrazo, inexorable, al desagüe. Era lo mismo todos los días. Miedo. Soledad. Lástima. Autocompasión. Y luego cogía la cuchilla. No tenían por qué ser cortes muy profundos, ni muy aparatosos. Pero cada día apretaba un poquito más.

Se miró al espejo y sus ojos azules le devolvieron una mirada cansada, harta; una mirada suplicante.

En la planta de abajo, se oyó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse de un portazo.

—¡Thalia! ¿Dónde estás, hija? —gritó la voz de su padre, audiblemente borracho. Ella no respondió; simplemente se quedó muy quieta, conteniendo la respiración—. ¡Thalia! —repitió su padre, esta vez subiendo las escaleras. Si hubo una pizca de cariño en su voz alguna vez, ya no quedaba rastro de ella.

La aludida corrió hacia la puerta y echó el pestillo, empujándola también con el hombro por si acaso… Con su padre, nunca se sabía, sobre todo si iba tan borracho como aquel día.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para que los golpes sacudieran hasta el dintel; golpes furiosos acompañados de gritos a los que la chica hacía oídos sordos.

—¡Vete a mear a la calle, borracho! —exclamó al fin, harta, aún apoyada contra la puerta.

—Cuando salgas de ahí te voy a partir la boca, niñata —le espetó el hombre, aporreando todavía la puerta. A Thalia le pareció que llegaba a percibir la peste a alcohol desde ahí.

Escuchado cómo su padre se metía en el dormitorio, y tras un tiempo cautelar, la chica se permitió separarse de la puerta. Se lavó las manos y los restos de sangre ya reseca de las muñecas sin mucha ceremonia y salió del baño, bajándose las mangas del jersey.

Se encontró cara a cara con su padre. Aquel cabrón sí que era sigiloso cuando quería, borracho perdido y todo. Intentó refugiarse de nuevo en el servicio, pero él no se lo permitió. La agarró de su larga cabellera y la arrastró derechita a su cuarto, donde en realidad debería llevar durmiendo la mona un buen rato.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó ella forcejeando, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte y en nada la había tirado al suelo, echado el pestillo, y se estaba desabrochando el cinturón. Lo miró con odio a través de la negra cortina de pelo.

—Vas a aprender lo que es meterte conmigo —repuso lentamente, aunque sus palabras apenas eran inteligibles—. ¡A mí nadie me llama borracho!

A pesar de su estado de embriaguez, sus golpes eran duros y certeros: en el abdomen y los muslos. Allí nadie miraba, allí nadie preguntaba. Y así, nadie sabía.

Thalia soportó la paliza estoicamente; de sus labios apretados apenas salía algún gemido que otro, sus ojos estaban cerrados en una súplica muda. No habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo pasó. Quizá una eternidad, quizá algunas horas, quizá sólo media. Pero cuando por fin terminó, se puso en pie como pudo, con la poca dignidad que él no le había arrebatado, y caminó lentamente hasta encerrarse en su cuarto.

Lentamente, se quitó el jersey, la camiseta y los pantalones; hasta quedar en ropa interior delante del espejo que colgaba en el interior de la puerta de su armario. En su cuerpo, impresas, estaban las señales de esa noche, y de otras muchas noches como aquella. Se rozó los moretones con la yema de los dedos: muslos, barriga, brazos. Sentía la espalda dolorida y no se sentía capaz de darse la vuelta a comprobar. Suspiró con pesadez y fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama; en su mesilla, descansaba la pomada para golpes nueva que había comprado aquella tarde. Se echó un poco en las manos y empezó a aplicársela en los hematomas.

Esto, lo de siempre, lo que nunca debería ser, lo inevitable e injusto; su padre, era otra clase de dolor, un dolor carnal que no cesaba y un dolor que era más profundo que cualquier cuchilla. Un dolor cuyas marcas, más o menos recientes, se borraban con el paso de los días, pero que dejaba una huella a la que ninguna pomada era capaz de llegar.

Una vez se hubo aplicado todo el ungüento, volvió a incorporarse y se miró al espejo de nuevo. Se fijó en su pelo, negro como las plumas del cuervo y ligeramente ondulado, que ahora le llegaba a la altura del pecho. Su padre siempre la agarraba del pelo para que no se le escapara.

Con determinación, se acercó al escritorio pegado a la pared y cogió las tijeras. Se miró una vez más al espejo, y la rabia hizo que las lágrimas afloraran al fin, y cayeran rodando por sus mejillas, al tiempo que los mechones de cabello iban cayendo al suelo.

Cuando concluyó, a su alrededor, yacía, como si de un manto nocturno se tratara, su negra cabellera. Y ella, en el centro, cual astro que ilumina el cielo. Contempló un segundo el resultado de su trabajo, y se dio por satisfecha. Salió de aquel círculo de oscuridad y se acurrucó en su cama, bajo el edredón, tan sólo en ropa interior.

Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, sin terminar nunca de sanar del todo su corazón herido, su alma moribunda; pero poniendo los suficientes parches como para que aguantara, por lo menos, una paliza más.

Y sus mejillas aún no se habían secado cuando su respiración se acompasó y logró conciliar el sueño, bien entrada la noche. La luna, alta ya en el cielo, la veló con tristeza, abrazándola con su luz como nadie la había abrazado desde hacía mucho tiempo; hasta que despuntó el alba y la oscuridad dio paso a la luz de un nuevo día, y a un sol que trató también de reconfortarla con su calor a pesar de que su aparición significara el inicio de un nuevo ciclo de ruina y perdición.


	2. I- Demons

**I**

_Don't get too close,_

_it's dark inside,_

_it's where my demons hide,_

_it's where my demons hide._

-Demons, Imagine Dragons

Le dio una larga calada al cigarrillo para desaprovecharlo lo menos posible, y al echar el humo, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó. Entró en el instituto justo antes de que sonara la campana, y la profesora aún no había llegado a clase cuando ella ocupó su pupitre, en la última fila.

No es que normalmente se fijara en sus compañeros de clase (pasaba olímpicamente de la mayoría, en realidad), pero aquel día hubo una que le llamó particularmente la atención. Entrando por la puerta… ¿Una nueva? De tez no demasiado pálida, unos electrizantes ojos del color del cielo… No, aquella era Thalia Grace; llevaba en su clase todo el curso: una chica cerrada con mirada resentida que nunca se metía en asuntos ajenos; no despertaba la simpatía de todo el mundo, precisamente, aunque parecía capaz de defenderse por sí misma. Era una de las pocas personas que le caían relativamente bien de aquel lugar de mala muerte: callada e indiferente hacia todos, solitaria; siempre tenía un amago de sonrisa en los labios para ella cuando se la cruzaba por los pasillos. La chica debía poseer alguna clase de imán, porque cuando no sabía en qué pensar, Annabeth siempre se encontraba a sí misma pensando en ella.

Pero ¿qué había pasado con su espeso pelo negro? Solía caerle en cascada hasta su pecho, y solía recogerse un par de mechones detrás de la oreja en un gesto distraído. Ahora, ni mechones tras la oreja, ni cascada hasta el pecho; más bien su pelo se había convertido en un desigual conjunto que le caía en todas direcciones (pero no por debajo del cuello), enmarcándole la cara. El cambio había sido tan brusco que todos los chicos, que hasta entonces discutían los pormenores de su fin de semana sentados sobre las mesas en grupitos, se giraron para verla.

Nadie pronunció una sola palabra. Sólo se quedaron observándola, la expresión de sus rostros pasaba de sorpresa a incredulidad y de incredulidad a sorpresa alternativamente; mientras que la chica recorría con la cabeza bien alta y porte indiferente el camino hasta su pupitre, al final de la clase. Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella, pero regresaron rápidamente a su sitio cuando la profesora cruzó la puerta.

A un pasillo de distancia. Thalia estaba a un pasillo de distancia y ella realmente no podía apartar la vista. Era extrañamente hipnótica. Hermosamente misteriosa. Siempre tan callada y feroz. Y ese corte de pelo le daba un aire salvaje. Annabeth no tenía reparos en admitirlo: la había cautivado. Y, de acuerdo, quizá estaba siendo muy superficial, pero no podía evitarlo. Si ya antes de aquel cambio le parecía atractiva, después del mismo, estaba perdida por ella.

o-o-O-o-o

Pasaron esa hora, y la siguiente, y la siguiente… Los profesores no prestaban mucha atención a la última fila, porque allí se solían sentar los casos perdidos (o, y esto lo desconocían o lo obviaban, los que trataban desesperadamente de pasar desapercibidos); de modo que Annabeth pudo pasar de las clases y pensar en las distintas formas en las que se podría presentar a aquella chica. Si algo tenía claro es que no iba a dejarla escapar, y le importaba un carajo lo que pensara la sociedad al respecto. Amar (porque conforme pasaba el tiempo y se sucedían los profesores, estaba más convencida de que aquello que sentía era amor) no estaba mal, y era un lenguaje que no entendía de edad, religión o sexo; nadie podía forzarla o prohibirle enamorarse de una persona sólo porque ésta también fuera una mujer.

No estaba segura de si lo mejor era abordarla, directamente, aquí y ahora; de si debía esperar hasta el cambio de clase o de si por el contrario era preferible que se sentara a su lado en la cafetería. En este dilema estaba cuando Thalia se volvió hacia ella y sus ojos azules la penetraron inquisitivamente, resolviendo todas sus dudas. No se había dado cuenta (o quizá sí, y no le había importado) de que llevaba un buen rato mirándola fijamente. Y ahora ella le devolvía la mirada. Era el momento de actuar. Se reclino en su silla y carraspeó.

—Hola —saludó en tono confidencial con un movimiento de cabeza y una expresión amigable. Thalia le devolvió el saludo curvando ligeramente sus labios en una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué te has cortado así el pelo?

¿Sinceramente? Annabeth había intuido que aquella acción tenía un significado más profundo; pero esperaba que le dijera alguna chorrada del tipo "me apetecía cambiar de estilo".

—No es asunto tuyo —obtuvo a cambio en respuesta, después de una breve pausa.

—¿Cómo que no? Si te he preguntado es que me interesa. —Procuró sonar casual, no demasiado entrometida. Lo cierto es que sentía bastante curiosidad. ¿Por qué era tan tajante?

—Es algo personal…

—¿Algo que compartir con el resto de la clase, señoritas? —las interrumpió de pronto el profesor; haciendo que todas las miradas se volvieran hacia ellas. Thalia se había enderezado y miraba de nuevo a la pizarra como si nada, mientras que Annabeth no había variado ni un ápice su postura—. ¿Señorita Chase?

—¿Sí, profesor? —preguntó con sorna.

—Haga el favor de sentarse correctamente. Dado que usted parece no necesitar atender a la lección, supongo que es porque ya se la sabe, así que no creo que tenga problemas en explicarle a la clase la influencia de la mitología grecorromana en la literatura contemporánea.

—Pues en la literatura contemporánea… —comenzó tras un breve silencio, sin intención de moverse.

—Más alto, por favor. Póngase en pie para que todos sus compañeros la puedan oír.

Annabeth empujó la silla y se levantó, echó una ligera ojeada a la clase y miró al profesor penetrantemente, sus ojos grises anunciaban tormenta.

—Muchos clásicos europeos se han basado en las escrituras de los grandes griegos y romanos; pero aun hoy la herencia cultural que nos han dejado se aprecia en la literatura. Desde novelas históricas ambientadas en la Antigüedad Clásica, hasta _bestsellers_ juveniles que toman la mitología como referencia y la fusionan con el mundo occidental; pasando por supuesto por la poesía y los tópicos latinos del renacimiento que todavía conservan algunos escritores chapados a la antigua.

—Está bien, puede sentarse. Y déjese de charlas, no quiero tener que llamarle la atención de nuevo. Ahora, Collins, termine lo que la señorita Chase ha empezado… —Annabeth se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento satisfecha. A su lado, Thalia se aguantaba una sonrisa.

«Punto para Annabeth», pensó eufórica la chica por haberla hecho sonreír. Y aquello solo era el principio.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya estaban hablando (o mejor dicho, Thalia escuchaba mientras ella hablaba) de las _estupideces_ que sus _estúpidos_ profesores les ponían de tarea; de lo cerca que estaba ya el verano; de lo imbécil que se había vuelto su hermano desde que se fue a la universidad…

—Espera, tu hermano… ¿Ese que hace un par de años jugaba en el equipo de fútbol de este instituto? —preguntó Thalia pensativa.

—Sí, jugaba en el equipo, fue el que hizo que perdieran la final de hace dos años. Antes nos llevábamos más o menos bien. Ahora es un completo gilipollas.

—Sí… Lo recuerdo —asintió. Pareció que iba a añadir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y permaneció callada.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Annabeth. Ya que era la primera intervención que hacía, lo menos era que no la dejara a medias.

—No, nada. —En ese momento sonó la campana, y todos los chicos empezaron a salir atropelladamente de la clase. Thalia sacudió la cabeza y empezó a recoger sus cosas, sin mirarla a la cara—. Está bueno.

—¿Está bueno? —Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su boca no terminó de cerrarse y por un instante, todas sus esperanzas se hicieron añicos. Quiso tirar su mochila por los aires y pegar una patada a la mesa. Quiso gritar de frustración y salir corriendo. Pero se recompuso en una décima de segundo—. ¿Más bueno que yo?

No había podido contenerse; le salió solo. Ya estaba otra vez ese niñato metiéndose por medio. El muy capullo siempre se lo llevaba todo. La atención de sus padres, la beca deportiva, la popularidad en el instituto… Y ahora…

Había sido más bien una pregunta retórica, una de esas que no esperaban respuesta. Por eso se sorprendió gratamente cuando, ya andando por el pasillo de camino a la cafetería, Thalia suspiró y habló de nuevo:

—Supongo que no… —lo dijo flojito, como si pensara en voz alta, o casi como si le diera vergüenza admitirlo; pero Annabeth lo escuchó, y su corazón pegó un brinco. No fue capaz de ocultar su sonrisa. ¿Pudiera ser que la chica se estuviera abriendo a ella, aunque fuera un poquito? ¿Pudiera ser que esto fuera el principio de algo más?

* * *

**N/A:** Ya advertí que los personajes serían OoC, y quien avisa no es traidor. Annabeth es una chica rebelde y extrovertida; Thalia, más cerrada y misteriosa. Sé que parece muy precipitado que alguien "se enamore" sólamente de un vistazo, pero quería mostrar lo lanzada que es Annabeth y además, si ella no actuara, me da la sensación de que las cosas no avanzarían.

Bueno... No pienso incluir muchos más personajes de Percy Jackson, porque no me encajaría bien, pero aún me quedan algunos por presentar.

¿Quién será el hermano de Annabeth? ¿Por qué ésta odia tanto a su familia? ¿Estará Thalia abriéndose realmente a ella?

¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo!


	3. II- Help

**II**

_Help me if you can, I'm feeling down_

_And I do appreciate you being 'round_

_Help me get my feet back to the ground_

_Won't you please, please help me_

-Help, The Beatles

Había pasado una semana desde que hablaron por primera vez. Annabeth siempre la esperaba a la entrada del instituto, para fumarse juntas un pitillo antes de entrar en clase. También hacía una semana que Thalia había empezado a fumar.

El humo del cigarro la saludó, como siempre, con su olor seco y adictivo, antes incluso de que la propia Annabeth lo hiciera. Era una mañana algo fría y demasiado nublada para estar en mayo, y la chica llevaba puesta su chaqueta de cuero y se arrebujaba en ella; el pitillo en una mano y la otra tratando de apartar de su cara los mechones rubios de pelo con los que jugueteaba el viento.

—Buenos días —saludó cuando expulsó el humo de sus pulmones, ofreciéndole su paquete para fumar. Thalia aceptó un cigarrillo.

—Lo serán para ti —murmuró colocándoselo entre los dientes. Grandes ojeras marcaban sus ojos claros; había pasado una mala noche. Su padre se había enfadado cuando le encontró un paquete en su cuarto; no por el hecho de que su hija fumara, sino porque pensaba que se lo había quitado a él. Y en consecuencia, la había castigado.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —inquirió Annabeth prendiendo el mechero y acercándolo al cigarro, mientras ella hacía un cuenco con las manos en torno a éste para que el viento no lo apagara.

—Nada —negó Thalia suavemente tras dar la primera calada del día, que tan necesaria se había vuelto; respirar profundamente y tirotear de las mangas del jersey hasta que le cubrieron la mitad de sus palmas.

—Entonces, son buenos días, ¿no?

—No hace muy buen tiempo —observó la morena.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Es un día de mierda.

Los chicos seguían entrando en el instituto. Algunos solos, otros acompañados. Algunos se paraban en la puerta a charlar, otros lo hacían dentro. Algunos incluso llevaban los apuntes en la mano y repasaban para el examen. Ninguno les prestaba atención a ellas.

—Es un día de mierda —asintió Thalia algo después, rompiendo el silencio de nicotina que había dejado fluir entre ambas. En su mano, su cigarro estaba a medio consumir, y su vista de había perdido en algún punto del gris horizonte recortado de algunos edificios.

—¿Estás segura de que no ha pasado nada? —repitió la otra chica, siguiendo su mirada sin llegar a ver lo mismo que ella—. Puedes contármelo, si quieres. No te voy a juzgar.

Claro que no había pasado nada. Sólo había sido un sueño, nada más. No había cardenales en su piel, no había cicatrices en sus muñecas, no había un agujero en la puerta de su cuarto. Todo había sido una maldita pesadilla. Una puta pesadilla. Sólo eso.

Se sentía tan condenadamente bien, allí, con ella; que cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el viento contra su cara, el cigarrillo en su mano, la mirada inquisitiva de Annabeth sobre su persona o el barullo de antes de las clases de fondo le parecía lejano e irreal. Se sentía tan condenadamente bien que el mundo le importaba bien poco en ese preciso momento. Se sentía tan condenadamente bien que podía seguir fingiendo que no había pasado nada un poquito más.

—Claro. Todo va genial.

—De acuerdo —concedió al final Annabeth, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa. Dejó caer el consumido cigarrillo que había estado fumando y lo aplastó con su deportiva.

No era la primera vez que lo pensaba, ni sería la última, pero aquella chica era demasiado guapa. Su larga melena rubia, que nunca iba odiosamente perfecta; el brillo inteligente —pero para nada egocéntrico— de sus profundos ojos grises; su tono de voz, firme como una roca en medio del océano. Si tan sólo no fuera una chica… O si tan sólo la propia Thalia no fuera una chica… Habría aspirado a algo más que a fumarse un pitillo con ella todas las mañanas antes de entrar en clase.

Pero no, se lo tenía que recordar a sí misma a menudo, no podía pensar así. Tenía que buscar algún chico. Porque lo otro estaba mal. Era un error de la naturaleza. Y por su madre.

—Será mejor que vayamos entrando en clase —dijo apartando de sí esos pensamientos, y justo entonces sonó el timbre. Apuró su cigarro, lo estrujó contra el muro del instituto, lo tiró al suelo y se apresuró a seguir a Annabeth, que le había hecho caso y se había internado ya en el edificio.

o-o-O-o-o

Las horas y los profesores se sucedían con depresiva monotonía. Y, en el recreo, las cosas no iban mucho mejor. Simplemente, no iban. Su vida parecía estancada en el fondo de un pozo de paredes estrechas y frías. Preguntas no formuladas que nunca obtendrían respuesta. "_¿Por qué?_" "_¿Qué hice mal?_" Preguntas cuya respuesta prefería ignorar. Si eso era la vida, cada vez le gustaba menos.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y se miró en el espejo.

—No, no hace falta que vengas, sé cuidarme solita. —Eso había espetado a Annabeth cuando ella también se levantó con intención de acompañarla al servicio. De nada había servido que la chica insistiera e insistiera, al final Thalia se había salido con la suya.

Y allí estaba ahora. Sola frente al espejo. Un brillo diferente en sus ojos le devolvió la mirada. No era capaz de mirar su reflejo por mucho tiempo.

Se sentía avergonzada.

Avergonzada porque esta última semana le había gustado más de lo que pensaba admitir. Avergonzada porque _ella_ le había gustado más de lo que pensaba admitir. Pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo que las cosas fueran a más, que su padre se enterara. Y entonces, ¿a dónde iba a ir a parar todo aquello? ¿Al olvido, a otra mudanza?

Abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara con agua fría para apartar todo aquello de su mente. Tenía que cortar eso que sentía de raíz antes de que creciera demasiado. Respiró profundamente. Aún estaba a tiempo. Y su vida sería como hasta entonces había sido... Aunque no durara mucho.

Un par de personas abrieron la puerta entonces. Iban charlando y riendo, pero se callaron en cuanto la vieron.

—Vaya, mira quién está aquí —dijo una con fingida sorpresa. Thalia maldijo mentalmente y se giró para encararlas, su expresión era una máscara indiferente.

—Thalia Grace —escupió la otra, un curso mayor, que se acercó a ella con cara de asco—. ¿Siempre tienes que fastidiarme el día?

Para entonces ya estaban a unos pocos pasos de ella, mirándola fijamente. Thalia apretó los puños e intentó pasar entre ambas en dirección a la puerta, pero no se lo permitieron.

—¿Por qué te vas, si acabamos de llegar? —inquirió con un tono falsamente amable la primera. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, una sonrisa de anticipación. Le resultaba divertido. Aquello le resultaba jodidamente divertido.

Thalia apretó aún más los puños, hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos, y les sostuvo la mirada. La salida la tenía bloqueada. Las chicas andaban hacia ella lentamente, acorralándola contra la pared. Su dignidad estaba al borde de una caída mortal (otra vez). Se sentía frustrada, aterrada, amargada; la rabia le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se quedó allí; la impotencia una piedra pesada que cayó sobre su alma.

Ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres. ¿Para qué darles esa satisfacción?

—Te ha hecho una pregunta, responde —ordenó la mayor, apartando de su cara, impecablemente maquillada, un mechón de pelo oscuro con un movimiento de su mano. Ahora la habían acorralado completamente, pero Thalia no contestó. Continuó con la barbilla alta y sus ojos clavados en los de su interlocutora, sólo en una de ellas (no se creía capaz de soportarlos los dos, aunque sentía cómo la otra la perforaba con la mirada), a pesar de la contradicción de emociones que era en ese momento, y que le gritaba que se hiciera pequeña y se escondiera lejos, muy lejos de allí.

No había sitio al que huir, sólo quedaba enfrentarse a la realidad.

—Parece que no te hace caso, Lisa.

—Entonces tendré que hacerle hablar.

Esquivó los primeros intentos, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer pegada, como estaba, a la pared del baño. Contraatacar ni siguiera se le pasó por la cabeza. La chica a la que acababan de llamar Lisa le sujetó la cara y le empujó la cabeza contra la pared en un golpe seco. Un zumbido se instaló en sus oídos. Un segundo golpe, acompañado de alguna clase de insulto, y se le nubló la vista. Su compañera le encajó un puñetazo en el estómago. No era muy fuerte, pero estaba bien dado. Thalia se dobló por la mitad, o lo habría hecho si no la tuvieran todavía sujeta.

¿A qué venía tanta brutalidad? En el fondo, Thalia no sentía que hubiera hecho nada malo. ¿Por qué le atacaban esas chicas, entonces, y por qué con tanta saña?

No era capaz de distinguirlo claramente, o igual es que prefería no escucharlo, pero le estaba susurrando al oído. Palabras de odio, de asco.

—¿Sabes? La gente como tú no merece vivir. Sois un error de la naturaleza, unos monstruos con aspecto humano —murmuró Lisa apretando fuertemente sus mejillas—. Porque sí, sé lo que eres. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Se habla por los pasillos. La razón por la que te has cambiado a este instituto. —Entonces la agarró del pelo, la llevó hasta un retrete y la obligó a arrodillarse—. Espero que a ti se te quiten las ganas de seguir.

No, no podía ser. Aquello no podía estar pasando de verdad.

Contuvo la respiración justo antes de que el agua lo inundara todo, y lo único que podía pensar era en lo estúpidamente cliché que era aquella situación: su cabeza, en el váter; sus vanos esfuerzos por salir a coger aire; el sonido amortiguado de triunfo de las otras chicas…

Seguramente no llegó a estar ni un minuto con la cabeza en el agua, pero cada segundo se le hizo eterno. Le llegaban ecos lejanos de lo que parecía otro mundo, un mundo irreal que nada tenía que ver con ella. Y entonces todo cesó. La mano que mantenía su cabeza sumergida la soltó, y ella salió a coger aire y se dejó caer; temblando, se arrastró lejos del retrete.

Cuando enfocó la vista, Annabeth se había agachado y la miraba con preocupación, una mano apoyada en su hombro.

—Thalia… —murmuró—. Oh, Thalia…

Las lágrimas se confundían con el agua que corría por su cara, que goteaba su pelo, que se deslizaba por su cuello y empapaba los bordes de su jersey. Pero tenía la sensación de que la otra chica sabía que estaba llorando a pesar de todo.

Annabeth puso una mano tiernamente en su mejilla y le hizo alzar la vista. Azul chocó contra gris y antes de que Thalia pudiera entender cómo, ella ya la había besado.

—Te ayudaré. Saldremos de esto —prometió Annabeth antes de abrazarla con fuerza.


	4. III- Forever young

**III**

_So many adventures couldn't happen today_

_So many songs that we forgot to play_

_So many dreams swimming out of the blue_

_We'll let them come true_

–Forever Young, Youth Group

Un precioso sábado por la tarde, con el sol a sus espaldas y un horizonte salpicado de árboles frente a ellas. A sus lados, la vegetación entraba y salía de su campo de visión a una velocidad de vértigo. Con las ventanillas bajadas, el aire de principios de verano les llevaba el olor de la libertad.

Porque en ese momento libertad era lo que sentía Annabeth; libertad y euforia. Dos semanas le había costado convencer a Thalia de que se vieran fuera del instituto, pero por fin, ese día había llegado. Y no había una mejor primera cita que conducir hacia ninguna parte con la ciudad y el ocaso tras de ellas.

—No es una cita —había insistido la otra chica con el entrecejo fruncido, cuando por fin consiguió hablarle de nuevo. Después de lo que ocurrió en aquel baño, las chicas que la habían acosado y el beso, Thalia había dejado de esperarla a la entrada y había tratado de alejarse de ella. No hacía contacto visual y la evitaba por los pasillos; parecía avergonzada. Pero Annabeth no la dio por perdida (si se rindiera a la primera no sería amor, ¿verdad?) y había insistido, hasta que a final accedió a quedar ese sábado.

De modo que a ella le daba igual cómo lo llamara, cita o no. Le daban igual las mil excusas que le había puesto antes y le daban igual los rumores que se pudieran formar en el instituto. Se iban a ver y punto.

Habían pasado cuatro canciones en la radio. Thalia miraba el paisaje correr con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla, los tonos verdes y amarillentos salpicados de dorados rayos de sol se acercaban y se alejaban en un hipnótico baile, cortado aquí y allá por postes de alta tensión. Annabeth bajó un poco el volumen de la música y se aclaró la garganta. No sabía muy bien cómo empezar a hablar.

—Bueno… Muchas gracias por aceptar. Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir. —Acompañó sus palabras de una sonrisa algo insegura.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Thalia despegando su cara del cristal. El coche había virado hacia un camino de tierra que se perdía rumbo al norte, entre los árboles. Pronto la carretera quedó también atrás.

—No falta mucho. Es un lugar al que mi padre solía traernos a mi hermano y a mí cuando éramos más pequeños.

—Ya. —Volvió a apoyarse suavemente contra el vidrio, pero sin dejar de mirarla. Hizo una pausa—. Oye, en cuanto a lo que pasó en el baño…

—No te preocupes, está olvidado. Lo siento si hice algo que te molestó, no volveré a repetirlo. Pero quiero…

—Gracias —concluyó Thalia, interrumpiendo el discurso con el que la habían interrumpido a ella previamente—. Gracias por todo.

La sonrisa de Annabeth se ensanchó y subió de nuevo el volumen de la radio. Tenía preparadas mil excusas, pero se alegraba de no haberlas utilizado. Bajó las ventanillas y por fin detuvo el coche. Sonaba _Impossible_ de James Arthur, pero en ese momento nada era imposible para ella.

—Es aquí —dijo, haciéndose oír por encima de la música—. Hemos llegado, pero hay que andar un poco.

Ninguna de las dos se bajó del coche, sin embargo. Se quedaron mirando hasta que terminó la canción. Siguió un silencio solemne cuando Annabeth desconectó la radio cortando al presentador del programa: "_Y qué mejor para seguir a nuestro amigo James que—_".

—En tu anterior instituto, el año pasado… ¿te pasaba lo mismo? —preguntó entonces Annabeth, pillando a la otra chica por sorpresa. Era algo sobre lo que había estado meditando, y aunque aquel no fuera el momento más oportuno, necesitaba rellenar ese hueco que se forma en el espacio cuando nadie habla, y fue la primera que le saltó a la mente de las muchas preguntas que surgían alrededor de aquella misteriosa chica.

Y quizá porque no se lo esperaba, Thalia asintió y murmuró un escueto "sí" por respuesta. No añadió nada más.

—Ya… Bueno. —Abrió su puerta y se bajó del coche, estirándose y animando a la otra a imitarla con un gesto—. Vamos, no nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre. El sol se acostará dentro de poco; nos perderemos la mejor hora del día.

Ella hizo lo propio y se aventuró tras Annabeth entre los árboles. El bosque acababa abruptamente, para dar paso, unos metros más allá de la última fila de troncos, a un acantilado.

—Mira —murmuró Annabeth, acercándose al borde del precipicio corriendo.

Thalia no se aventuró tanto, se quedó algo por detrás, pero la vista seguía siendo igual de hermosa. Allí abajo, el resplandor rojizo de un sol que casi había desaparecido arrancaba brillantes reflejos a un pequeño río que cruzaba un prado teñido de naranja por la luz del atardecer.

—Es precioso —contestó en el mismo tono.

La otra chica se giró para mirarla y tragó saliva. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Hasta entonces había ido a lo que iba surgiendo, y las cosas le habían salido bien. Pero ahora que estaban allí, que le había enseñado su sitio especial… ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía unas ganas increíbles de volver a besarla, pero no creía que fuese una buena idea. Era el momento de decir algo, pero ¿el qué? Ella nunca se había sentido así, nunca se había quedado sin palabras, nunca dejaba que el silencio le ganara. Aunque puede que no hubiera sido el silencio. Quizá, esta vez, la había vencido Thalia Grace.

—Este lugar —continuó ella, ajena a las dudas de la otra chica—, es como si el tiempo aquí no importara demasiado, como si pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre. Gracias por traerme.

Annabeth se giró y la miró directamente a los ojos. Empezó a hablar casi para sí misma.

—Cuando yo tenía nueve años, mi padre nos traía mucho por aquí. A mi hermano y a mí. Muchas veces incluso acampábamos para ver las estrellas. Yo solía pensar que mientras el sol siguiera reflejándose en el río y la hierba se pusiera naranja todas las tardes, nosotros estaríamos siempre juntos, y vendríamos a ver el atardecer. Pensaba que el prado que se extendía bajo nuestros pies se hacía de fuego para nosotros y sólo para nosotros.

»Pero entonces mi padre murió, y mi hermano y yo nos fuimos distanciando. Cuando, el curso pasado, empezó la universidad, yo conduje hasta aquí sola. Y el prado era naranja y el río dorado y todo estaba exactamente como cuando venía de pequeña. —Hizo una pequeña pausa y soltó una risa triste—. Y sonará absurdo; los pensamientos de una niña chica, pero al principio me desilusioné al ver que daba igual que ellos ya no estuvieran, que la naturaleza seguía su curso como si nada... Luego pensé que era una alegoría de mi propia vida, que aquello significaba que yo también debía seguir adelante aunque estuviera sola.

Concluyó su relato, y no sabía muy bien qué esperaba que ocurriera a continuación, pero por primera vez se sintió cómoda en el silencio; no le importó que no hubiera nada que decir, ya lo había dicho todo. Las palabras dejaron de ser importantes.

Sin romper el silencio, Thalia acortó el pequeño espacio que las separaba y la abrazó firmemente. El sol se había puesto ya completamente, y el cielo se degradaba de un tono anaranjado a uno azul violáceo que daba paso a la noche. El viento empezó a mecer las copas de los árboles, pero Annabeth no sentía el frío, sólo sentía a Thalia apretándola contra ella; sus brazos rodeándola y su respiración pausada.

Se quedaron allí por un tiempo indefinido, sentadas al borde del acantilado, fumando; hasta que se hizo demasiado de noche y las estrellas y la luna sustituyeron al astro rey. Annabeth suspiró.

—En fin. Creo que ya es hora de ir volviendo. Supongo que tus padres estarán preocupados.

—A mi padre le importo una mierda —murmuró Thalia pasándole el cigarro—. ¿Tu madre no estará preocupada?

—Me importa una mierda mi madre —contestó ella con una sonrisa irónica, colocándose el pitillo casi consumido en los labios—; y ya está acostumbrada a que vuelva tarde. Además, seguramente ella y su novio están tan ocupados ahora mismo que yo soy el último de sus problemas.

—Annabeth…

—¿Qué? Es cierto. Su orden de prioridad es: mi hermano Luke, y después su nuevo novio cuyo nombre no me he molestado en aprender. Yo ni siquiera estoy en la lista.

—¿Y tu hermano no estará preocupado por ti? —Esta pregunta provocó una carcajada por parte de Annabeth—. Vale, olvídalo. —Volvió a coger el cigarro y le dio una profunda calada.

—A mi hermano sólo le interesa su propia mierda. Y a mí me parece perfecto. —Se incorporó y se limpió el polvo de los vaqueros—. Anda, volvamos al coche.

Thalia tiró los restos del cigarrillo por el borde del acantilado y la siguió.

—Ha sido increíble, gracias por enseñarme este lugar —dijo mientras la otra chica arrancaba el coche y conducían de vuelta a casa—. Ojalá… —se interrumpió a mitad de la frase y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Ojalá qué? —inquirió Annabeth, que observó extrañada cómo la expresión de Thalia se tornaba triste.

—Nada, era una tontería.

—Vamos, puedes contármelo.

—No, no era nada, en serio. Deberíamos acelerar, ya es demasiado tarde.

—Está bien, como quieras —suspiró Annabeth, encendiendo la radio y pisando el acelerador.

—Esa es mi casa —señaló Thalia un rato después apuntando a un chalet idéntico a todos los de la calle. El camino de vuelta se había hecho interminable, aunque habían ido mucho más rápido—. Gracias por traerme. —Esbozó una sonrisa que ni ella terminaba de creerse del todo y se quedó un segundo allí, como congelada. Al final murmuró—: Ojalá las cosas fueran distintas —y salió del coche antes de que a Annabeth le diera tiempo de procesar lo que acababa de decir. Cuando quiso reaccionar Thalia ya había cerrado la puerta de su casa.


	5. IV- I'm not OK (I promise)

**IV**

_I'm not okay,_

_I'm not okay,_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out._

-I'm not okay (I promise), My Chemical Romance.

Se dejó caer en su cama con el máximo sigilo del que era capaz. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa. Se oían los ronquidos de su padre por encima del sonido del televisor desde el salón. Los recuerdos de esa tarde la perseguían y trataban de hacerle pensar ¿Qué había pasado por su cabeza para haber aceptado aquello? Sus defensas habían caído, y ahora controlar los desbocados latidos de su corazón era casi imposible. Ella no quería; se repetía una y otra vez que no, que era imposible, que era inhumano, que todo era una ilusión, que se le pasaría, que no era real… Sin embargo, los sentimientos no desaparecían.

Annabeth era una chica guapa e inteligente, pero sobre todo, era la única persona que parecía dispuesta a estar con ella; la única que se había acercado con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro y que no la juzgaba… Y, al abrir la caja de Pandora con aquel beso, lo había estropeado todo. Si vivieran en otro mundo, u otra época, o fueran otras personas, las cosas serían distintas; pensaba. Quizá entonces no estuviera tan mal pensar y sentir como ella lo hacía, quizá entonces no se estaría torturando tanto.

Había una pequeña parte en su interior que, a pesar de todo, seguía pensando que no podía tratarse de algo tan grave. Que no era un error suyo, que no debía intentar cambiarlo. Esa parte llevaba demasiado tiempo encerrada y reprimida entre las mil cicatrices invisibles que el rechazo había trazado en ella.

Thalia recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que sintió que era una equivocación. No había ni cumplido trece años, y por aquella época pasaba todo su tiempo con la chica de la casa de enfrente, su mejor amiga; eran inseparables. Ese verano, un día en el que hacía demasiado calor como para salir fuera, tras la puerta de su dormitorio, se besaron. Su madre eligió aquel momento para irrumpir en la habitación con una bandeja de sándwiches y limonada y una frase a medio terminar. La sonrisa se le esfumó del rostro en menos de lo que tarda la limonada en esparcirse por el suelo. Le prohibió salir de su cuarto mientras acompañaba a la otra chica a su casa. Cuando volvió, la llamó para que bajara al salón. Su padre también estaba allí, con un botellín en la mano, sentado en un sillón, escudriñándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Su madre estaba de pie, ligeramente apoyada en la pared, frente a su marido. También la miraba atentamente, con los labios fruncidos.

La niña se quedó parada al pie de la escalera, esperando a que alguno de ellos empezara a hablar. Fue su madre.

—Cariño, ¿qué ha pasado hoy? —preguntó con un tono de voz calmado. Thalia no se atrevió a responder—. ¿Por qué crees que papá y yo te hemos llamado, cielo? —Insistió la mujer.

La boca de la niña se curvó en una mueca de tristeza, pero continuó callada. ¿Había sido por el beso? Ahora sabía que sí, pero entonces sólo era capaz de pensar en la sensación de angustia que se le formaba en la boca del estómago al ver a su padre levantarse lentamente de su sitio y acercarse a ella.

—Thalia, tu madre espera una respuesta —exclamó demasiado alto y arrastrando las palabras. La aludida dio un paso para atrás, asustada, y recibió una bofetada cuyo eco resonó en sus oídos mucho tiempo después de que la tormenta pasara.

—No hace falta que lo digas, sólo que lo tengas muy presente —intervino su madre, con un brillo triste en los ojos ante la escena que acababa de contemplar—. Lo que has hecho no lo debes volver a repetir nunca, ¿lo has entendido? —Thalia asintió levemente, conteniendo las lágrimas y sujetándose la mejilla—. Entonces puedes irte a tu cuarto. Esta noche estás castigada.

Subiendo las escaleras, Thalia se había preguntado por qué habían reaccionado así sus padres. No era la primera vez que él le pegaba, pero sí la primera delante de su madre; y ella, que siempre la había cuidado, que siempre vigilaba que no se metiera en ningún lío, no había hecho nada por evitarlo. No se había esperado que se lo tomara tan mal. En realidad, no esperaba que se enterasen. Aunque sólo había sido un beso. Ellos solían dárselos constantemente; significaba que se querían. ¿Por qué ella no? ¿Es que era demasiado pequeña? Pero en las películas los chicos besaban a las chicas en las citas. ¿A lo mejor debería haberla invitado a una cita antes? Entonces había oído a su padre exclamar:

—¡Con la hija de los vecinos! ¡Con una chica! Oh, ¿qué hemos hecho mal para que nos salga así?

—Tranquilízate, son cosas de niños —había respondido, cansada, la voz de su madre.

Y no necesitó oír más. Subió corriendo el último tramo y se encerró en su habitación.

Un mes después se mudaron por primera vez, aunque no fue la última. No volvieron a hablar de ello, no abiertamente, pero el mensaje había quedado claro. Cada vez que había indicios para pensar que su hija podía estar haciendo cosas indecentes con otra chica, abandonaban la casa y buscaban otra nueva.

Pero Thalia había entendido que esa clase de sentimientos era algo que debía guardar para ella y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ser como las demás; no desentonar, no dar a sus padres ningún motivo para dudar de ella… No siempre lo conseguía. Y esta vez era completamente diferente, Annabeth la correspondía. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

En ese momento, las tripas le rugieron. Se acordó de que no había comido nada desde el mediodía, y el reloj digital de su mesilla marcaba ya la una de la madrugada. Decidió bajar a por algo de comer.

Se dio cuenta nada más abrir la puerta de su cuarto. Ya no se escuchaban los ruidos de la televisión. Supuso que su padre se habría ido a la cama, aunque le sorprendía ligeramente que no se hubiera pasado por su habitación. No le dio mayor importancia y bajó a la cocina tan silenciosamente como pudo; sólo para encontrarse a su padre buscando en el frigorífico.

El hombre se giró rápidamente, mirándola fijamente, como un cazador alertado por el sonido de su presa. ¿O quizá por su olor? Thalia estaba segura de que no había hecho ningún ruido.

—Thalia —la saludó con una sonrisa amistosa… ¿Con una sonrisa?

La aludida retrocedió un paso.

—Hola —murmuró algo insegura.

—¿Cuándo has llegado?¿Dónde has estado? No te he oído entrar.

—Por ahí con una amiga. Estabas dormido cuando volví y no te quise despertar. Sólo he bajado a por algo de picar…

—Hay sobras de esta mañana. Vamos, ve sacando un par de vasos y platos—dijo volviéndose de nuevo hacia la nevera. Thalia lo obedeció con la sensación de que de aquello no podía salir nada bueno. ¿Su padre de buen humor? No solía durar demasiado—. Entonces, ¿con quién dices que has estado?

La chica se sentó a la mesa y su padre enfrente de ella; colocando un cartón de pizza fría en el centro.

—Con una amiga del instituto; Annabeth Chase.

La postura del hombre se tensó; pero su rostro no varió la expresión.

—¿Con una amiga? ¿Y qué habéis hecho? No será…

Thalia se lo quedó mirando.

—¿No será qué?

—Nada. Ya sabes lo que opino de tus "amigas". —Marcó mucho la última palabra y le dirigió una mirada penetrante que la hizo sentirse muy pequeña. Que le hizo sentirse un error que no se podía borrar. Su padre poseía ese don. Aquel era un buen momento para abandonar la sala… Pero reunió valor de donde pudo y mordió su trozo de pizza.

—Es sólo una amiga. No tienes nada en contra de eso, ¿no?

—No, siempre que no vaya a más —repuso él tras una pausa—. Ya sabes que no me gustaría tener que volver a enviarte…

—Lo sé —lo cortó rápidamente Thalia; de repente había perdido el apetito. Dejó la comida en su plato y se levantó—. Sé que fue algo muy desagradable para ti y para mamá, que era lo correcto, que lo hicisteis por mi bien. Sé que estás harto de mudanzas. Pero no va a ser necesario de nuevo.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó su padre, levantándose—. No hemos terminado.

—No tengo más hambre —contestó ella. El hombre la agarró del brazo.

—No hemos terminado —repitió—. ¿Crees que esa es forma de contestarle a tu padre? ¿Crees que lo sabes todo? No tienes ni idea de lo mal que los pasamos tu madre y yo cada vez que se extendían esos rumores sobre ti… De los sacrificios que hemos hecho; las veces que hemos tenido que empezar de cero…

Esas palabras fueron más de lo que Thalia podía soportar. Los cortes le ardían en la muñeca que su padre le retenía (un poco demasiado fuerte). Sabía que era sólo una ilusión, pero el dolor estaba ahí. El dolor acumulado de todo el "sacrificio" que había aguantado en silencio. Y explotó.

—Oh, sí —exclamó—. Esconder a vuestra hija y repudiarla. Apalearla hasta que dejara de protestar. Qué gran pesar te causa ¿Sabes tú acaso lo que significaba para mí cada mudanza, cada "sacrificio"? ¿Sabes lo que me hicieron en ese sitio? No, claro que no. O igual sí, pero no te importaba. A ninguno os importaba. Sé que mamá se hartó y se fue, y sé que la odias por dejarme contigo. Por tener que soportar a alguien como yo. Pero no te preocupes; no más mudanzas, no más rumores no más sacrificios. Este verano trabajaré y el año que viene me iré a la universidad y dejarás de verme el pelo.

»Y no, no tengo nada con Annabeth.

Trató de soltarse del agarre de su padre; pero él no se lo permitió. Ya se lo esperaba. Cayó la bofetada de turno. También se lo esperaba. La cara le escocía, pero por una vez, lo único que sintió fue rabia.

—No vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono. —La amenazó el hombre, todavía con la mano en alto. Entonces la dejó ir.

Ella subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto en silencio. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de las lágrimas amargas que empapaban sus mejillas. Lágrimas de odio y rencor hacia su padre. No pensaba aguantarlo más.

Cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Annabeth. Tras un par de pitidos, oyó la voz de la otra chica a través de la línea.

—¿Diga?

—Soy Thalia. Tenemos que hablar —dijo decidida.

* * *

**N/A:** Uhmm... *dudas mode ON*. ¿Demasiado brusco el cambio? La verdad es que no tengo esto nada claro, pero conforme más vueltas le daba, menos claro lo veía, y bueno, esta era la idea principal de como _creo_ que quiero que vayan las cosas... n.n'

No me vendría nada mal que aquel que lea esto me comente qué le parece, porque he estado un poco atascada con este capítulo y estoy bastante insegura con el resultado (y con el resto del fic en general -.-'). ¡Vuestra opinión es importante! ;)

En fin. También quería avisar que probablemente tarde bastante en subir el siguiente porque voy a estar muy ocupada este verano.

¡Nos leemos! :3


	6. V- Swing Life Away

**Disclaimer:** nunca viene mal recordar que los peersonajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

* * *

**V**

_I'll show you mine if you show me yours first_

_Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse_

_Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words_

-Swing Life Away, Rise Against

Llamaron al timbre. Annabeth se había mostrado reacia al principio, pero al final había accedido a que Thalia fuera a verla. De todos modos, algo en el tono de voz de la chica había despertado su curiosidad.

—¡Ya voy yo! —gritó.

Corrió escaleras abajo para abrir la puerta, afuera se escuchaban voces… No se esperaba para nada lo que se encontró.

—¡Annie, cuánto tiempo! —Sonrió su hermano, abrazándola—. ¿Supongo que esta chica es tu novia?

Ella se zafó de sus brazos. Detrás de él, Thalia se había sonrojado levemente.

—Piérdete, Luke. No sé qué haces aquí, y no me importa.

—¿No es obvio? He venido a haceros una visita. Por Dios, Annie, qué mayor estás. ¿Qué tal el instituto?

—No es de tu incumbencia —Annabeth agarró a Thalia por el codo, la metió en casa y subió las escaleras de nuevo hacia su cuarto, gritando un "mamá, Luke está en casa" justo antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Se apoyó en ella con evidente alivio.

—¡Hija, espera! —Le llegó el amortiguado sonido de la voz de su madre desde la planta baja.

—Y bien, ¿qué es lo que querías? —preguntó la chica procurando sonar lo más natural posible, con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Se separó de la puerta despacio, e invitó a Thalia a imitarla mientras tomaba asiento en la cama. Ella le hizo caso, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

—Ehm… Bonito cuarto —respondió ella cambiando de tema.

—Gracias, llevo decorándolo desde los trece años.

Realmente, su cuarto era una de las cosas que más orgullosa la tenían. Las paredes, pintadas de celeste, estaban recubiertas de pósters de películas de Tarantino y bandas británicas; debajo de la ventana, una mesa de estudio recubierta de papeles, libros y bolis; y sobre esta, un corcho con fotos. El armario resultaba pequeño en comparación con su extensa biblioteca.

—Te ha quedado bien —asintió Thalia con la mirada en algún punto del edredón que acariciaba inconscientemente.

—Gracias —repitió Annabeth, y quizá sonara algo seca. La imagen de su hermano no se le iba de la cabeza—. Pero ¿por qué me llamaste antes? Parecía importante.

Pero parecía que la otra chica era incapaz de hablar. Intentó empezar tres veces, hasta que finalmente dijo en un susurro:

—Yo… he discutido con mi padre. No lo soporto más.

No se atrevía a levantar la vista de la cama, sus manos jugueteaban nerviosas con la colcha. La otra chica comprendió que había mucho más detrás de aquellas palabras de lo que parecía. Que era algo más que una discusión, o su padre (no sabía cómo era, pero suponía que no especialmente cariñoso); que era otra cosa lo que ella no soportaba.

Pero no se sentía capaz de ayudarla, no sin saber en qué la tenía que ayudar exactamente. Entonces Thalia tomó aire y, sin dejar de mirar al mismo punto fijo de la cama, dijo en un hilo de voz, como leyendo los pensamientos de Annabeth:

—No quiero fingir más, no quiero huir toda mi vida de errores que no puedo evitar cometer; no quiero tener que empezar de cero cada vez. No quiero sentirme culpable cada vez… —se cortó de repente y sacudió la cabeza, y aunque no pareciera nada especialmente conciso, Annabeth no necesitaba nada más. Ya sabía por dónde continuar.

Puso su mano sobre la de Thalia, encima de la colcha, y le hizo alzar la barbilla con la derecha. Contempló con detenimiento el fondo de aquellos hipnóticos ojos azules. Había leído suficientes libros juveniles como para saber que su vida se había convertido en uno desde el momento en el que aquellos ojos entraron por la puerta de la clase; con su pelo corto y aquel aura misteriosa rodeándolos; y había leído suficientes libros juveniles como para saber que eso significaba que estaba enamorada, a pesar de conocerla de un mes escaso. Así que cuando habló, no pudo evitar que sus palabras sonaran como las de alguno de esos estúpidos libros juveniles; sólo que ya no le parecían para nada estúpidas, y eran completamente originales.

—Conmigo no tienes que fingir. Y me dan igual los errores que te hayan asignado, que creas haber cometido. Me da igual tu pasado; puedes dejarlo todo atrás. Lo único que me importa es lo que decidas hacer a partir de ahora.

»Mírame —continuó en un susurro, pues Thalia había apartado la vista—. Mírame. Lo estoy diciendo en serio. Quiero ayudarte.

Cuando ella bajó la mano; Thalia, que había cerrado los ojos, volvió su palma hacia arriba y entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica, provocándole un leve cosquilleo en la nuca. Un par de lágrimas corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas.

—No puedo volver —murmuró—. ¿Lo entiendes? No puedo volver, nunca más. Y, al mismo tiempo, es el único sitio en el que sé estar.

—No vas a volver —le garantizó Annabeth, apretando su mano y ladeando la cabeza para apartarse un par de mechones de la cara—. Te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que necesites. Te aseguro que no es ninguna molestia —añadió al ver que la chica iba a abrir la boca para replicar.

—¿No os molestaré?

—¿Bromeas? Toma —Annabeth se puso en pie, le soltó la mano tras un momento de vacilación y sacó de su armario una camiseta vieja de _Misfits_ y unos pantalones de pijama desparejados—, creo que son de tu talla. Ahora vuelvo.

Antes de que Thalia pudiera responder, ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí y bajaba los escalones de dos en dos.

Se paró en la entrada de aquel espacio diáfano que recogía el salón, el comedor y la cocina, conteniendo la respiración. Era consciente de que aquel favor iba a costarle caro, pero estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio. Total, ¿qué eran un par de semanas actuando como si de repente le gustara el novio de su madre, hasta que ella se buscara otro nuevo? O, más bien, no iban a pedirle mucho más ¿verdad?

«Por ella», se dijo. Por ella sería capaz de tragarse su orgullo frente a su madre.

Soltó de golpe todo el aire y dio un paso al frente, carraspeando para llamar la atención de los dos adultos frente al televisor.

—Mamá, mi amiga se va a quedar a dormir esta noche —dijo con aplomo—. Probablemente por un par de semanas.

Luke levantó la mirada de lo que fuera que estuviese trajinando en la cocina con repentino interés, pero no dijo nada. Su madre bajó el volumen de la tele y la miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Por un par de semanas? ¿De qué la conoces exactamente?

—Es una compañera de clase.

—¿Por un par de semanas? —Repitió la mujer—. ¿Sus padres están de acuerdo?

—No creo que les importe.

—¿_Crees_? —su madre arqueó aún más la ceja inquisitivamente.

—Estoy _convencida_ de que no les importa. Por favor, mamá, ya soy mayorcita.

—Quisiera hablar con ellos para estar segura. No la conozco de nada. Ni siquiera nos la has presentado. ¡Un par de semanas, por amor de Dios, Annabeth!

—Mamá, ya sabes que nunca te pido demasiado, pero de verdad necesito este favor. Ni notaréis que está.

—En esta casa hay unas normas, jovencita. —Su madre había fruncido el entrecejo. Apagó el televisor definitivamente y dejó el mando en la mesita, justo en frente. Murmuró "por un par de semanas" y se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, con los brazos cruzados. Annabeth no necesitó que dijera nada más, era como un código entre ellos: se acercó hasta colocarse justo al otro lado, de espaldas al aparato. Había adoptado su pose de niña buena, con el pelo echado sobre su hombro derecho y las manos juntas tras la espalda de forma casual—. No es porque notemos o no que está. Sabes que nos tendrías que haber avisado con antelación.

—Es que…

—Ha sido mi culpa, mamá, perdona —intervino Luke.

La mujer lo miró sorprendida, Annabeth no varió ni un ápice su postura. Cuando levantó la vista hacia él, nada en su mirada habría delatado que ella tenía menos idea de lo que pasaba que su madre. Todos sabían la relación que ambos mantenían. Tras la breve pausa, Luke retomó la palabra.

—Annabeth no tenía ninguna intención de traerse amigas a casa. Simplemente he conocido hoy a esa chica por casualidad, hace algunas horas, y cuando me ha contado que conocía a Annie del instituto, he acabado invitándola a pasar aquí algunas noches. Pero como, nada más abrir la puerta, Annie se fue inmediatamente con ella, no me dio una respuesta, y se me había olvidado comentároslo.

—¿Es eso cierto? —El novio de su madre, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado (aunque no había tenido la decencia ni de quitarle la mano de la pierna a la mujer en todo el rato que llevaban allí), abrió entonces la boca—. ¿Puede bajar ella a corroborarlo?

Annie le dirigió una fugaz mirada de asco, pero la transformó rápidamente en la expresión respetuosa que ya tenía tan dominada antes de contestar con toda la educación que la ocasión merecía:

—Es cierto, me lo ha contado antes. Sus padres no están, y no la dejan quedarse sola. Iba de camino a casa de sus tíos cuando se encontró con Luke. No pensaba aceptar pero él insistió mucho…

—Muchísimo —apuntó su hermano con dramatismo—, puede que hasta la amenazara un poco.

—Así que la acompañó hasta aquí. Es muy tímida y casi no se ha atrevido a decirme que la había invitado, porque no quería molestar.

La estancia quedó en silencio. Luke y Annabeth se miraron por encima de las cabezas de los adultos; ella interrogándole con los ojos, él sonriendo levemente, de medio lado.

—Pero… —empezó de nuevo el hombre.

—Está bien, puede quedarse —interrumpió la mujer, todavía mirando a su hijo mayor— Pero que no se repita. Sólo un par de semanas. Estrictamente un par de semanas. ¿Queda claro? Si de verdad lo necesita. Ni un día más.

—Gracias, mamá, eres la mejor —sonrió Annabeth dulcemente. Dudó entre acercarse para darle un beso o no, pero comprendió que sería sobreactuar, y que su madre la cataría. En muchos sentidos, era exactamente igual que ella. No se fiaba de nada ni de nadie.

Pero Luke era su punto débil. Eso también lo sabían todos. Cuando eran más pequeños (cuando aún se llevaban bien), y querían sacarle un helado o una visita a la feria en verano, unas pocas palabras de Luke y la mujer ya quedaba hechizada. Aceptaba a casi cualquier cosa, bajo el pretexto de "yo cuido de Annie, mamá, tranquila".

Pero ahora era distinto. Annabeth ni siquiera entendía por qué había tenido que entrometerse en su vida ese retrasado. Podía arreglárselas sola. Ahora seguro que esperaba que le diera las gracias, se arreglara mágicamente su relación o alguna estupidez del estilo.

—Eh, Annabeth —la llamó, tocándole el hombro, cuando ella ya estaba a punto de entrar de nuevo en su habitación. La aludida se giró.

—Gracias —dijo secamente, esperando poder zafarse.

—Escucha…

—No —lo cortó ella—. Agradezco de verdad tu ayuda, pero no la había pedido y no la voy a volver a necesitar. Métete en tus propios asuntos, esto no te concierne en lo más mínimo. Aléjate de Thalia. ¿No tienes ninguna animadora con la que follar?

—Menos mal que la agradeces —replicó el con dureza—. Tranquila, no pensaba inmiscuirme más. Sólo venía a decirte que no vas a recibir más favores por mi parte, así que espero que este merezca la pena.

Se fue de nuevo escaleras abajo, y ella se encerró en su habitación. Sabía que su hermano se había marcado un farol impresionante, pero para ser justos, quizá ella se había pasado un poco.

«Se lo merece», pensó. «Y lo sabe, en el fondo sabe que se lo merece. Por eso intenta arreglarlo».

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Thalia en cuanto ella se despegó de la puerta.

—Perfectamente —sonrió. Comprobó que se había puesto su camiseta por encima de una negra de mangas largas y ajustadas. Su sonrisa se ensanchó—. Veo que te queda bien.

—Ah, sí —se tiró del bajo de la camiseta distraídamente—. Es muy grande.

—Me gustan las camisetas anchas.

—¿Tus padres han puesto muchas pegas?

—No, no especialmente. Mi padrastro sobre todo, pero ya me lo esperaba. Mi madre ha acabado cediendo.

—¿Así, por las buenas? Me siento muy mal por invadiros…

—No digas tonterías; no estás invadiendo nada. Es genial tenerte por aquí. Quédate el tiempo que necesites. Pero no se te ocurra volver a tu casa con ese monstruo.

En ese momento, y tras los golpes de cortesía, por la puerta asomó la cabeza de su madre.

—Buenas noches —dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a Thalia—. Annie, he venido a traerte tu saco de dormir. ¿Vais a estar bien, chicas?

—Genial mamá, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias.

Annabeth cogió al vuelo el saco que su madre le lanzó. Thalia le sonrió de vuelta. La mujer cerró la puerta tras una última mirada a todo el cuarto y a las chicas.

Annabeth sacó del altillo de su armario un par de almohadas, una esterilla y una manta y lo colocó todo en el suelo. Abrió su saco, e hizo el ademán de meterse en él.

—Espera, no. Ni hablar —la retuvo Thalia—. Esto ya es demasiado. No pienso quitarte tu cama.

—No me estás quitando nada —suspiró la chica, terminando de acomodarse. Se echó la manta por encima y se apoyó en su codo, de costado—. En serio, acuéstate. No hay ningún problema. No me hagas atarte a la cama.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. A la cama.

La seriedad en su tono no se correspondía con el brillo de su mirada. Thalia se mordió el labio y terminó obedeciendo.

—Buenas noches —dijo, apagando la luz.

—Buenas noches. Mañana me debes una charla.

Thalia no contestó.

* * *

**Nota:** mil años después de la última actualización, he aquí el siguiente capítulo. Intentaré que el próximo no tarde tanto, pero no puedo garantizar nada n.n'


	7. VI- Elephant Gun

**VI**

_If I was young, I'd flee this town_

_I'd bury my dreams underground._

_As did I, we drink to die,_

_We drink tonight._

-Elephant Gun, Beirut

Otra vez la sangre. Siempre era la sangre. Cuando estaba desesperada, cuando las rodillas le fallaban, cuando el peso de la culpa la hacía sucumbir. Cuando no le quedaban fuerzas y el mundo se cerraba sobre ella, volvía a la sangre. Al dolor; al conocido tacto del metal sobre su piel; al frío de la cuchilla que cortaba su muñeca como si fuera un mero espejismo, un fantasma, una sombra de quien debería ser.

Volvía a la sangre porque era lo único que encontraba digno en aquel maremágnum de sentimientos, lo único que la sosegaba. El dolor físico por el dolor emocional. Así era. Y podría fingir un día más.

—¡Vamos! ¡Llegaremos tarde! —gritó Annabeth escaleras abajo.

Thalia respiró hondo. Las heridas en su piel eran tan solo superficiales y el chorro del agua arrastró consigo el rojo líquido mientras ella presionaba para cortar la pequeña hemorragia. Se lavó las manos concienzudamente para no dejar marca. Se miró una vez más al espejo mientras se colocaba de nuevo las mangas en su sitio, y en menos de un minuto estaba en el coche de Annabeth, preguntándose, no por primera vez, por qué había accedido a que le llevara al instituto.

—No, de ninguna de las maneras, me niego —había sentenciado la rubia hacía apenas media hora—. No vas a coger el autobús cuando tienes ante ti a la mejor conductora de nuestra promoción. Y no descartaría de la siguiente; he visto cada prenda al volante…

Thalia apretó los dientes cuando Annabeth hizo girar la llave del contacto y el motor se puso en marcha. El corte que acababa de hacerse era el recuerdo pulsante de que tenía que reprimir esa sensación que amenazaba con escaparse de su estómago. Aquello estaba mal. No tenía razón de ser. _No debía ser._ Presentarse en plena noche en su casa había sido la peor idea. Pero, ¿acaso había tenido elección? No. Quedarse en casa de su padre no era una opción; nunca en su vida había estado tan convencida de algo como lo estaba de eso.

De modo que apretó los dientes, se tragó el nudo en la garganta y procuró no pensar demasiado en que el olor a detergente de lavanda, que ya asociaba inconscientemente con Annabeth, impregnaba todo el coche. Procuró no inspirar demasiado fuerte, no robarle al aire más que lo justo y necesario de aquella fragancia. Bajó la ventanilla y dejó que la mañana limpiara sus pulmones, pensando en que no sería una tortura demasiado larga, pues apenas se tardaban unos quince minutos hasta el colegio.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban en el aparcamiento del instituto, y la gente les lanzaba miradas de soslayo mientras salían del coche. Thalia podía sentir todos los ojos clavados en ella, examinándola, juzgándola. Reprobación. Asco.

El odio la embargó. Aquel fin de semana había sido tan largo para ella que casi había conseguido olvidar lo que le esperaba en el instituto. No quería tener nada que ver con aquellos gilipollas.

Al menos, se recordó no sin cierto alivio, no había vuelto a tener problemas con nadie desde lo de Lisa, y de eso hacía casi un mes.

La voz de Annabeth la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Perdón, ¿puedes repetirlo?

—Decía que no entiendo cómo puedes llevar manga larga en pleno junio, con este calor, a... —Hizo una pausa para mirar el reloj que había en el interior del edificio a la par que sacaba su mechero del bolsillo. Thalia ya acercó su cigarro para que la llama lo prendiera. Iba a echar de menos esa costumbre...— A siete horas de terminar el curso, ¡por no hablar de los pantalones! Entiendo que te gusten los vaqueros, pero todo tiene un límite.

Era cierto que aquel día hacía un calor infernal.

—Siete horas... —replicó Thalia pensativa, mientras exhalaba el humo. En siete horas empezaba el verano. ¿Y qué iba a hacer entonces? ¿Quedarse en casa de Annabeth? Era cierto que se habían ofrecido a acogerla por un tiempo, pero se sentía mal al pedir favores a esa familia que a penas conocía. Y además compartía cuarto con Annabeth...

—¡Thalia! Me encanta cómo pasas de mí —comentó ácidamente la rubia. Había subido todos los escalones y la contemplaba desde arriba, a las puertas del instituto, mientras a ambos lados la marea de estudiantes pasaba de largo de camino a las clases. A Thalia el corazón se le hundió en el estómago, esa debía ser la única explicación posible al dolor que le apretaba las costillas.

—Perdón —se disculpó arrojando la consumida colilla al suelo y pisándola.

La siguió al interior del edificio.

La imagen de Annabeth esperándola entre la gente aquella calurosa mañana se había grabado a fuego en el reverso de sus pestañas, era prácticamente lo único que veía al cerrar los ojos. Su cabello largo y dorado, sus ojos grises fijos en ella, sus labios...

Era extraño cómo funcionaba el cerebro humano. Tratar de no pensar en algo significaba tenerlo en la cabeza todo el día. Tratar de desterrar los sentimientos...

Thalia estaba enfadada consigo misma, y con el mundo, y también con Annabeth. Porque ella le había dado esperanzas, porque le hacía creer que todo se iba a arreglar, porque le daba a entender que la quería cuando ni si quiera sus padres la habían querido, cuando ni ella misma se quería.

Aquello no podía ser posible. Annabeth tenía que estar fingiendo. Seguro que se había enterado de los rumores que circulaban sobre ella en el instituto y quería comprobarlo de primera mano; gastarle una broma pesada.

La idea le dolió tanto que tuvo que mirar a la chica, sentada dos pupitres a su derecha. Ella le sonrió de medio lado al cruzarse sus ojos. Parecía una sonrisa sincera. Sus entrañas le gritaban que podía confiar en ella. Que podía quererla. Que, de hecho, ya lo hacía. Y no se aceptaban devoluciones.

Pero el miedo no iba a irse así como así. Todo su equipaje, lo que había sufrido a lo largo de los años, le impedía saltar al vacío. De qué sirve la fe contra la experiencia y el dolor. No, no podía dejarse llevar. No podía engañarse a sí misma de nuevo, convencerse de que todo iba a estar bien, llevarse otra herida, desilusionarse una vez más.

De modo que tomó la decisión. Tenía que olvidarse lo más pronto posible de las últimas semanas y buscar otro modo de seguir con su vida. Terminar con aquella estupidez que nunca debería haber empezado.

La simple idea de apartar a la chica de su vida hizo que un nudo se formara en su estómago. ¿Realmente era eso lo que quería? Objetivamente, era lo que creía mejor para ella. O, lo que creía mejor para Annabeth. Alejarse les haría bien a ambas. ¿Segura? No, claro que no estaba segura. Pero pensaba mantenerse firme.

Ya era verano. El jueves era la ceremonia de graduación; y después, libertad. O algo parecido. Iba a trabajar los próximos tres meses en la tienda de discos del centro, aquella que estaba enfrente del supermercado. Con eso y sus ahorros, y algo de dinero que le había dejado su madre en una cuenta del banco a su nombre, se iría a la universidad más lejana posible (le habían admitido en tres, dos de ellas estaban a más de cinco horas en coche de aquel sitio de mierda; la otra cerca de Nueva York), y allí empezaría de cero. No le quedaría mucho, pero ya se las apañaría.

Su madre. Le rondó la idea de ir a visitarla, a lo mejor ella podría ayudarla, prestarle algo de dinero, quizá pedirle perdón; pero lo rechazó rápidamente. No quería saber nada de ella.

Cuando sonó el timbre anunciando el final del año escolar, Thalia se levantó abruptamente de la silla y salió apresuradamente de la clase con la mochila al hombro, sin esperar a nadie. No tardó en escuchar cómo Annabeth la llamaba, pero se obligó a seguir andando sin girarse.

La rubia le dio alcance de nuevo en el párking del instituto.

—¡Hey, Thalia! ¡Deja de correr! Parezca que quieras huir de mí —dijo riendo mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro para que aminorara la marcha. En realidad, Thalia habría apostado lo que fuera a que era una de esas risas forzadas. Había algo que le preocupaba, y no lo iba a dejar pasar—. Bueno. Ya está. La graduación, el baile y luego, adiós instituto. Esto es todo.

Esperaba alguna clase de respuesta por parte de Thalia, pero al ver que esta no se produjo, continuó hablando.

—He estado barajando unas cuantas opciones para la universidad, y no sé... Lo cierto es que me preguntaba qué tenías pensado tú; ya sabes, a dónde habías pensado irte, si seguiremos en contacto, esa clase de cosas.

Había llegado el momento de cortar aquello por lo sano. Sus latidos se detuvieron. Inspiró hondo. Había pensado que no iba a tener corazón para hacerlo, y sin embargo, cuando habló, su voz sonó mucho más firme y segura de lo que ella realmente se sentía.

—Annabeth, lo cierto...

—¡Ah, por cierto! —Le interrumpió de repente, ignorando su tono serio y levantando el índice como si acabase de recordar lo más importante del mundo—. El baile. Yo no soy mucho de esas chorradas, pero creo que sería bonito su fuésemos juntas. ¿Qué te parece?

Acompañó su frase con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo coño se podía una negar a eso? Si había una manera, Thalia necesitaba saberla ya, ahora mismo; antes de que sus labios la traicionasen y dijeran ese temido sí que ni en su cabeza se atrevía a formular.

Demasiado tarde, ya ni recordaba lo que iba a decir en primer lugar.

—Sí, claro. —Carraspeó y repitió, más alto esta vez—: Por supuesto que sí.

* * *

**Nota:** Wow. Mucho tiempo sin actualizar. No esperéis el próximo capítulo muy pronto, soy un desastre para estas cosas. Por lo menos, la historia progresa.


	8. VII- Talk tonight

**VII**

_I wanna talk tonight_

_until the morning light_

_'__bout how you saved my life_

_And you and me see how we are_

-Talk Tonight, Oasis

Mañana de la graduación. Un largo día por delante en el que su familia se empeñaría en fingir que la quería. Tomarían fotos. La sacarían a comer. Y ella tendría que seguirles el juego por el pacto mudo entre ellos que permitía que Thalia viviese en su casa de momento. Notaba que su padrastro no lo aprobaba, y su madre estaba algo tensa al respecto, aunque aquella situación no durase todavía ni una semana. Por lo que, en resumidas cuentas, aquel iba a ser un día _feliz_.

Solo había una cosa que mejoraba la perspectiva de enfrentarse a las siguientes veinticuatro horas, y era el baile de graduación. No porque fuese de esas chicas superficiales (y en su opinión, estúpidas) que se mueren por una oportunidad para presumir delante de los demás; ella nunca, jamás sería de esas. Aunque de acuerdo, quizá le hiciera ilusión ponerse aquel vestido tan espléndido e innecesariamente caro. Un poco, y solo porque se lo ponía para Thalia. Habían ido a elegirlos juntas, aunque la chica había insistido primero en que no pensaba comprar nada, y después en que por nada del mundo pensaba permitir que ella se lo pagara cuando la rubia sugirió que no debía preocuparse por el dinero —resultó que realmente no debía preocuparse por el dinero, porque su padre tenía bastante. Al final, no había permitido que Annabeth viera el suyo. Ni siquiera había permitido que entrasen en el mismo probador, algo que ella respetó religiosamente, pensando que ya la había presionado bastante; aunque sin dejar de preguntarse qué escondería bajo tanto recato. Desde luego, nada que justificase esa baja autoestima.

Suspiró y se incorporó en su cama. Bueno, en el colchón antiguo que era ahora su cama, había cedido la suya a Thalia (a pesar de sus protestas). Su espalda no se había acostumbrado del todo al cambio y se quejó cuando la chica se puso en pie, pero ella no le prestó atención. Se tomó un momento para contemplar lo adorable que era Thalia cuando dormía, lo justo para sonreír y afrontar el largo día que empezaba.

Cuando salió finalmente de la ducha, su madre la llamó desde el piso de abajo; su voz tenía un timbre apremiante:

—¡Annabeth, diez minutos!

—¡Ya estoy! —gritó ella en respuesta mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y se cambiaba a toda prisa.

Mientras se embutía en los pantalones con las piernas todavía a medio secar, alguien tocó a su puerta.

—¿Se puede? —era la voz de Luke.

—No —respondió ella de forma seca.

Él entró igualmente.

-...-

Por supuesto que el ponche llevaba alcohol. Cualquier instituto que se precie tiene que tener alcohol en el ponche de su baile de graduación. Y por supuesto que había bebido. Pero juraba y juraría que la bebida no nublaba su juicio; ponía la mano en el fuego. Lo que estaba viendo no era una ensoñación. Thalia estaba radiante. Vestida de blanco guantes negros de seda hasta los codos, con su pelo corto peinado en ondas y las mejillas encendidas, evocaba a una diva de los felices años veinte; parecía sacada de una de las lujosas fiestas del Gatsby de Fitzgerald. Su aspecto desentonaba con el ambiente general (colores ácidos y brillantes, faldas ajustadas con poco o nada de vuelo y por algún motivo, este año se llevan las pajaritas), lo que acrecentaba ese aire atemporal y etéreo que emanaba de ella; parecía refulgir con luz propia en la tenue iluminación del lugar… De acuerdo, quizá ese tren de pensamiento estuviese en manos de un maquinista con un 20% más de alcohol en sangre de lo que había supuesto. Pero era completamente cierto.

—Estás preciosa —sonrió contra su oreja, y en respuesta, ella enrojeció todavía más.

—Gracias. _Tú_ estás preciosa —se separó un poco de ella como para reafirmarse—. Preciosa.

Annabeth rio y Thalia le guiñó un ojo al girarse para ir a servirse otra copa. ¿La cuarta? ¿La quinta? Una vocecilla en su cabeza, posiblemente su conciencia, Pepito Grillo, le decía que no era bueno que bebiera tanto, que debería controlarla; pero era más fuerte la voz que insistía _¡qué carajo! Un día es un día y le está sentando bien desinhibirse_. (Posiblemente dicha voz estuviese también afectada por ese extra de alcohol). Además, pocas veces tenía ocasión de ver esa preciosa sonrisa que con tanta facilidad se le asomaba hoy a los labios. Ella volvió y le puso un vaso en la mano, dio un sorbo del suyo y apoyó en su hombro la mano libre.

—Me encanta esta canción —dijo, tan cerca que Annabeth podía oler el perfume alcoholizado de sus palabras.

Más tarde no recordaría qué canción era; solo el peso de los brazos de Thalia sobre sus hombros, el tacto de su espalda bajo la fina tela del vestido, la cadencia lenta con la que ambas se movían, los ojos cerrados de ella y la media sonrisa de la que no era del todo consciente. Solo bailar pegadas y estrechar a aquella chica entre sus brazos, pensando que nunca en su vida había querido proteger tanto a alguien como en ese instante quería protegerla a ella. Sentía sus corazones latir acompasados al ritmo de la música.

Allí, en medio del gimnasio del instituto, escenario de cualquier clásica película de drama adolescente, Annabeth se sentía justo como la protagonista de una de ellas. Eso debía haberla molestado, pero por algún motivo solo la hizo sonreír tontamente para sus adentros. Y como buena película de drama adolescente, se acercaba el momento del _flashback_.

Las palabras de Luke se abrieron paso entonces desde el rincón recóndito al que las había desterrado aquella mañana, nada más escucharlas; y por segunda vez en la noche, sus sentimientos la sorprendieron, acercándose más hacia la desazón que hacia esa rabia que creía que albergaba. ¿Cuánta verdad había en el fondo en aquel alegato que, en su momento, no quiso achacar más que al orgullo herido de su hermano?

-...-

—Es importante —dijo él cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Estoy ocupada, por si no lo has notado —comentó ella con calculada frialdad mientras seguía vistiéndose, dándole la espalda.

A continuación, siguió un silencio que se prolongó hasta que la rubia terminó de vestirse. Tenso, cargado de anticipación. Era la clase de silencio que se crea justo antes de que se abra el telón.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió ella cruzándose de brazos en un gesto violento y desafiante.

—Seré breve. Sé que todo esto que has estado levantando entre nosotros es solo una pose porque te sientes vulnerable desde la muerte de papá y…

—Suficiente. Largo de aquí —lo cortó Annabeth tirándole lo primero que encontró su mano (los pantalones del pijama). Su voz seguía siendo inexpresiva, pero en su interior algo empezaba a zozobrar y se asomaba por los bordes de su discurso—. No sé quién coño te crees ni a qué estás jugando. No me vengas ahora, después de todo este tiempo, a echarme toda esta mierda encima con tu psicología barata, como si la culpa fuera solo mía. ¿Quieres recuperar a tu hermanita? Lo siento, pero esa chica que conocías ya no existe. Y _nunca_ te voy a perdonar que la abandonaras.

—…Y no espero de ti tu confianza ni que hagas lo más mínimo por salvar esta relación. Ya somos adultos. Es tu decisión. Solo quería decirte que deberías pensártelo dos veces antes de involucrarte sentimentalmente con esta nueva chica. Conozco a su familia, conozco su historia; seguro que tú has oído alguno de los rumores en el instituto. Es autodestructiva. No pienses que vas a salvarla con tu amor. No pienses que es romántico y que ella encontrará un nuevo rumbo gracias a ti. Solo te hará sufrir.

De nuevo, más silencio. Annabeth le sostuvo la mirada, impasible, obviando la tristeza y la preocupación que fingían aquellos ojos azules (porque la fingían, _no podían_ sentirla de verdad).

-...-

Fin del _flashback_. Annabeth sintió que su corazón se paraba y se aferró a Thalia con más fuerza. No era tonta. Sabía que su hermano le había dicho todo aquello para desestabilizarla, para hacerla dudar. Pero al mismo tiempo no era ajena a las cosas que Thalia ocultaba con sus mangas largas, con sus silencios, con sus medias sonrisas fugaces (desechadas tan pronto como era consciente de ellas). Sabía, o intuía, lo que estaba pasando. ¿Era eso lo que la había atraído de ella en primer lugar? ¿Esa aura de soledad, de problemas? ¿Esa mirada rota y frágilmente remendada?

Quizá le hiciese daño, quizá no; le daba igual. Estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse, a tomar los mandos de aquel avión kamikaze y volar lo más lejos posible antes de estrellarse. Miró a Thalia a los ojos y sus irises azules le devolvieron la mirada, con anticipación, antes de fundirse en un beso lento, como los últimos acordes de la canción que en aquel momento terminaba.

No se quedaron a escuchar la siguiente. Salieron del gimnasio del instituto en dirección al aparcamiento y se montaron en el coche. La luna era una fina uña que apenas asomaba entre las nubes, tímida, achantada por la intensidad de la luz eléctrica que arrojaban las farolas. Era una noche fresca para estar en verano y los grillos y las cigarras cantaban en armonía, música difícilmente audible por los corritos que hacían botellón en el _parking_. En seguida todo eso se perdió en la lejanía del espejo retrovisor.

Condujeron aproximadamente cinco minutos en silencio, con sus dedos entrelazados. Annabeth trazaba lentos círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de la enguantada mano de la otra chica.

—Toma este desvío —dijo ella entonces, sobresaltándola.

La rubia obedeció con una sonrisa; la había entendido al vuelo. Metió cuarta y aceleró al incorporarse a una desierta carretera secundaria que se alejaba de la ciudad. Pronto un paisaje de alargados árboles negros las rodeó. Metió quinta sin importarle el límite de velocidad. Al poco encontró la ruta de tierra que se perdía rumbo al norte. Volvió a meter tercera. Sus faros eran la única luz artificial que perturbaba aquel camino casi olvidado. La luna apenas alumbraba aquella noche, por lo que las estrellas refulgían especialmente cuando Annabeth detuvo por fin el coche y apagó el motor. Allí, en la semioscuridad de la noche, se miraron.

—¿Vamos? —inquirió Thalia. Estaba tomando mucho la iniciativa, en contraste con lo reservada que solía ser. La rubia se preguntó una vez más qué porcentaje de aquella valentía se debía al alcohol y cuál era la confianza que ella había labrado. Su discusión con Luke intentó ocupar de nuevo su mente, pero la apartó rápidamente. No iba a dejar que jugara con ella; no en ese momento, no esa noche.

Ambas salieron del vehículo y caminaron el trecho de bosque que las separaba del acantilado. La noche había quemado el color dorado del prado y el viento soplaba allí con libertad, revolviéndoles el cabello. Thalia se abrazó y Annabeth la rodeó con sus brazos para escudarla del frío.

—Voy a irme —dijo la morena girando su rostro hacia ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Posó suavemente la mano en su mejilla—. Cuando acabe el verano. Voy a irme lo más lejos posible.

Annabeth se mordió el labio.

—¿Lejos de tu padre o lejos… de mí?

—Lejos de todo. No me puedo quedar aquí. Tengo que empezar de cero, otra vez. —Hizo una pausa y pareció meditar a fondo sus palabras—. No quiero hacerte daño…

La rubia la cortó.

—Hagamos nuestros los días que tengamos. Me da igual el mañana, o que te acabes yendo. Podemos intentarlo. Me iré contigo si es necesario.

Ella se apartó suavemente.

—No lo entiendes Annabeth, no… Esto no…

—¿No qué? ¿Es porque somos chicas? —dio un paso en su dirección. Ante su silencio, continuó—: Thalia, nadie debe imponerte que lo que sientes está mal. Esto no es un error, sé que en el fondo lo sabes. Lo que digan los demás no importa, lo antinatural es esconderte de lo que eres. Solo te va a generar más dolor.

—Volvamos al coche. Tengo frío.

—¡Espera! —Annabeth la agarró por la muñeca cuando esta ya se había girado. Pero ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Que la quería? ¿Que no la abandonara?

Ella se paró, pero no se volvió. Transformó su agarre para cogerle la mano. La luna brillaba sobre su blanco vestido y el viento ondeaba su falda otorgándole un aspecto etéreo. Grabó a fuego esa imagen en su memoria, cada detalle, cada pliegue, cada onda de su pelo.

El momento pasó y no dijo nada. La siguió de nuevo hasta el coche. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para serenarse. ¿Por qué era tan complicado? Lo único que le pedía en ese momento al mundo era poder estrechar a aquella chica entre sus brazos una vez más, besarla, sentirla, no olvidarla. Y que mañana pasara lo que tuviese que pasar. Solo esa noche. ¿De verdad era tanto pedir?

Thalia se montó a su lado. Se mordió el labio. Por un momento, pareció que iba a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor y permaneció callada. Annabeth arrancó de nuevo el motor y encendió la radio; no tenía ganas de hablar. Desde una emisora de viejos éxitos, los acordes de Pink Floyd inundaron el vehículo.

—Esta canción —comentó Thalia, con la cabeza vuelta hacia el paisaje que se deslizaba por la ventanilla, cuando emprendieron el camino de vuelta— últimamente, siempre que la escucho me hace pensar en ti.

Annabeth la miró de reojo sin apartar la vista de la carretera. Estaba sonando Wish you were here. En aquel momento se le ocurrió una idea: en realidad, Thalia soportaba bastante bien el alcohol. Durante toda la noche, solo había sido más efusiva que de costumbre; ni tenía dificultades al hablar, ni se reía demasiado, ni había hablado en un tono más elevado de lo necesario. Todo lo que había hecho y dicho, había sido porque quería hacerlo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

—Sé que esto que siento no está bien. Que no debería sentirlo. Pero no puedo evitarlo. De verdad que lo he intentado. Y cuando estoy contigo me permito creer que a lo mejor, la vida puede ser distinta a como siempre me han enseñado… Pero es mentira. Nada va a cambiar. Todo esto sigue siendo un tremendo error.

—No es un error —Annabeth frenó en seco en medio de la carretera, se bajó y abrió la puerta de Thalia. Se arrodilló a su lado y la miró directamente—. Mírame. Nunca va a ser un error. Lo que sientes es solo tuyo y nadie tiene el derecho de juzgarlo. La homofobia que has interiorizado no va a desaparecer de un día para otro —Thalia apretó los labios pero no apartó la vista—, pero tienes que entender que _eso_, ese odio hacia ti misma, es lo que no deberías sentir. Te mereces mucho más.

Lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Annabeth se puso de pie y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla, porque si no era entonces, ¿cuándo? Reprimió una sonrisa amarga al recordar que su primer beso fue en una situación similar. Thalia estiró los brazos y la rodeó, y ella puso una mano sobre su cara, acunándola.

La morena rompió el beso con una exhalación cuando la otra mano de Annabeth acarició la base de su cuello, solo para sonreír y juntar de nuevo sus labios. Pero ella no se dejó. La besó ligeramente en la comisura para luego trazar un camino con su lengua por la fina línea de la mandíbula hasta llegar a su oreja.

—Deberíamos pasarnos al asiento de atrás —susurró antes de continuar su recorrido. Se detuvo en su cuello y Thalia inspiró profundamente y enterró sus manos en la rubia melena de la chica.

Annabeth inhaló el aroma de su piel, una mezcla entre perfume dulce y cigarrillos. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y se detuvo para contemplarla. Una sombra le cruzó fugaz la mente. _No pienses que puedes salvarla. Solo te hará sufrir._

—¿Estás segura de esto?

Como toda respuesta, Thalia la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí, buscando sus labios.

* * *

**N/A:** Sé que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar, perdón n.n' No voy a volver a prometer nada que no pueda cumplir, así que no puedo decir cuándo publicaré el próximo capítulo, pero lo publicaré.


End file.
